Twinleafshipping Alphabet
by frozen-hex
Summary: Short drabbles about Twinleafshipping. Nothing much.
1. A is for Anger

**A is for Anger**

Jun was known throughout Twinleaf Town for his hyper-activity and raging temper that could be compared to a Gyarados. Of course, it was very rare that Jun would get to the point that he was fuming out of anger, but it had been seen before.

In fact; the first time that most of the townspeople saw his anger was the first time he had met Hikari.

The elders in Twinleaf Town were welcoming the new arrivals, a single mother and her four year old daughter. Both had distinct blue hair, like the twilight sky right after the sun had set. They also had blue eyes, always sparkling with curiosity or some other positive emotion. Most were cooing about how sweet the daughter, Hikari was. She was a shy little girl back then, always hiding behind her mother when an adult approached her.

Jun's mother was also among the crowd that was greeting Hikari and Johanna, meaning that four year old Jun was tagging along with her.

As the minutes passed by, young little Jun became more furious with the new arrival. His face was burning with jealousy, getting redder by the second. Hitching up his overalls, he stomped over to see who this girl actually was.

He snuck through the legs of the many adults grouping up around the bluenettes, and was soon facing the blue haired girl in the eyes. Amber met the sea as the two locked eyes.

There were no words, just silence, and then he pushed the little girl.

Hikari fell onto the ground, her tiny yellow hat falling with her. Her pink raincoat became soaked with mud, her hair as well. Tears began dripping down her face, cleaning some of the dirt off her face. The blond haired boy stood proudly over his work, unknowing that what he just did caused all of Twinleaf Town to look down on him.

The girl was gently picked up by his mother, who apologized franticly to the girl's mother. The town of course, was not disappointed, since they all knew of Jun's reckless actions.

After receiving her child back, Johanna replied calmly to Jun's mother, and ended her words with a smile.

"You know, I think my daughter has just met her first friend." She replied calmly as Hikari slowly sniffled her tears away.


	2. B is for Bidoof

**B is for Bidoof**

Three years after their first encounter, Jun and Hikari were now close friends. Today, they had decided to explore the nearby clearing for Pokemon. Jun was still a fiery little boy with wild, blond hair that flared in opposite directions. Hikari was a shy girl with long, cobalt hair. The two stood together at the entrance of the clearing, watching Combee and Starly fly above their heads.

Pink and white flowers blossomed out of the soft, green grass, which was about the height of the children's ankles. The ears of various Pokemon poked out of the grass, and the pair curiously stood on the tips of their feet to perhaps catch sight of the Pokemon. Of course, they were too short, and barely caught sight of any Pokemon.

"Hikari, let's walk deeper into the grass, and maybe we'll see some Pokemon!" Jun suggested, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her into the tall grass.

"J-Jun, I'm not sure about this…" Hikari muttered, trying to pull away from her friend's tight grip.

"We'll be fine! Nothing will attack us. These Pokemon are nice!" Jun argued, pulling on his friend harder.

The two were now in the tall grass, which only slightly allowed their heads to poke out with the tips of the grass. As the blonde haired boy surveyed the area, all the Pokemon they had spotted were gone.

"We must have scared the Pokemon!" Jun exclaimed.

"Maybe if we call for them they'll come back out?" Hikari suggested, tilting her head slightly.

"Come on out, Pokemon!" The children called, walking around the grass in circles.

No Pokemon came out, and the two became discouraged. After about thirty minutes of searching, the two were empty-handed. They had given up, and were now preparing to leave to their homes.

The sun was now high in the sky, beaming rays of heat onto them.

"Hikari, I'm tired. I wanna sit down!" Jun shouted, stomping his foot. Hikari jumped for a minute; she hadn't gotten used to Jun's random temper tantrums.

"Okay, Jun. But we should get back soon, our Mommies won't be happy if we come back late." She replied, scanning the area for a resting place.

Her eyes caught sight of a large rock under the shade of a tree, and she tugged Jun's arm in the direction of the tree.

"Ooo! Good job, Hikari!" He yelled, running towards the shade.

"Jun!" She shouted, running after him. Her mother had told her the dangers of running in tall grass, and she knew they were lucky that nothing had attacked them yet.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream up ahead.

Hikari's eyes opened wide in shock, and she ran as fast as she could to where the screaming had begun. "Jun?" She called out, looking for her friend.

A moan of pain replied from her feet, and she gasped in horror as she saw the blonde with scratches on his clothing and neck.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, cringing. Her eyes were not suited to the sight of blood.

"I'm fine… Hikari." Jun laughed, smiling in pain.

A Bidoof growled at the two humans, tiny claws poking out of its brown paws.

Grabbing Jun's arms, she dragged him out of the tall grass, and let him go as soon as they reached the outer clearing. She was becoming very tired, and she knew that Jun couldn't be moved any further with her physical strength. But she didn't want Jun to be alone…

"Jun, Jun, are you okay?" A blonde woman shouted, shaking the little boy.

His amber eyes opened to gaze into his mothers.

"BIDOOFFF!" He shouted, throwing his arms and legs to protect himself.

"Jun, calm down!" His mother exclaimed, holding her son down.

"Mommy?" He asked, his temper and fear cooling off.

His mother nodded her head, and replaced the ice pack on her son's head.

"What happened?"

"Sweetie, you were apparently running around in the tall grass; completely against what I told you. Hikari said that you had been attacked by a Bidoof, and fainted. She dragged you outside of the tall grass, and then ran back to town to get me. I carried you back." His mother answered in a slightly scolding tone.

A blush spread across Jun's face. He had been rescued by _Hikari?_ She was a girl!

"Anyways, that Bidoof scratched you pretty badly. While most of the scratches on your body aren't bad, the ones on your neck are gonna be scars."

Jun simply nodded his mother's statement off, and closed his eyes once again, he had a lot more to think about other than scars.

After all, he had been saved by a girl.


End file.
